Tezuka, Oh, Tezuka
by NoxPandorica
Summary: Atobe and Tezuka have a short discussion about how Tezuka has failed as a captain because he has yet to take his team's virginities! Now Tezuka has a scheming Atobe and Fuji on his trail - what will he do?
1. Virginities

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at a Prince of Tennis story. Somehow (I'm not really sure how), this ended up as a TezukaxAtobe story, but I'm not really complaining.**

**Also, NOTE - This story is also going to be posted on LiveJournal. My LJ account name is the same as in here, and if I change it there, I will change it here as well. Follow which ever you please, but I'll let you know if I'm posting something on LJ that I'm not posting here (or vice versa).**

**Warning - There will be _lots_ and _lots_ of yaoi in this story because Atobe decided to make Tezuka have sex with all the virgins among the Seigaku Regulars. Stupid Atobe.**

**Read - If you did not just understand the warning above, it translates to: Don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer - Obviously, I don't own Prince of Tennis, or any of the characters mentioned. If I did, everyone knows that they would be playing a different kind of tennis.**

**So, on to the story!**

* * *

Sentiment 1 – Virginities

Tezuka and Atobe stood side by side, quietly watching the practice matches between Seigaku and Hyotei scheduled for that day. Well, Tezuka was being quiet. Atobe, on the other hand, was murmuring comments out loud, sometimes to himself, sometimes to Tezuka, sometimes to the players.

That continued until Atobe's cell phone rang. Tezuka rolled his eyes and crossed his arms sternly. He was seriously considering giving Atobe fifty laps around the courts just for annoying him for the past hour or so, but, instead, he moved to stand beside Fuji.

Like a magnet, Atobe followed. Tezuka wondered how Atobe even knew that he'd moved. He'd been sure that Atobe was facing the other direction.

Fuji giggled.

Tezuka turned around sharply to glare at Fuji, the threat of laps hovering in his very air, but Fuji had already stopped laughing and was staring at Echizen's match against Oshitari Yuushi. Echizen was winning 3 games to 2, seeing as he'd finally figured out a way to overcome higuma otoshi. Internally, Tezuka smiled. Echizen was the person on the team he was most proud of, and he openly showed it. But, going around smiling about it wouldn't really stand well with his reputation.

Tezuka was getting into mechanically watching Echizen, as he usually did when the younger boy played, when bits and pieces of Atobe's conversation with whomever was on the phone drifted over to him.

"Yeah. He was watching ore-sama, I know it!" There was a pause, and then: "No, of _course_ I would never! Have you seen the way he _looks_? He is never going to be good enough for ore-sama."

Atobe was speaking loud enough for the whole court to hear.

Tezuka sighed. So Atobe was stalking out a new opponent. Big deal, he told himself. It didn't matter. They were always going to be rivals, and he knew that for a fact.

He completely ignored that little voice in his head that told him he was a bit hurt, and started drinking water from a bottle instead.

Atobe continued speaking. "There are only a few people in this world good enough for ore-sama. Hm? Who are you talking about? Oh – oh, _him_. Do you even need to ask? Of course I would have sex with him."

Tezuka choked on his water and started coughing.

Fuji giggled.

Most of the rest of the team turned to stare at Atobe. Those already used to his antics just laughed or shook their heads and continued with what they were doing.

"Okay, I know you love talking to ore-sama, but ore-sama has to go now. There are people who need my attention, no matter how unworthy they are. Ciao!" after finishing his rant, Atobe hung up his newest touch screen phone carelessly and threw it back in his bag.

He smiled when he realized everyone was staring at him.

"Is there something on ore-sama's face?"

Tezuka shook his head.

Fuji giggled.

As everyone went back to what they were doing, Atobe asked Tezuka his strangest question yet, completely nonchalant. "So, how many of your little team member's virginities have you taken?"

Tezuka choked once again.

Fuji giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Atobe," Tezuka firmly replied after recovering. He dared not look Atobe in the eyes.

"What? You can't be serious! Ore-sama is sure that you must have at least taken Ryoma-kun's!"

Said boy forgot to serve, and instead had the ball fall – _smack! – _on his face. On the other side of the court, Momoshiro and Kikumaru erupted in raucous laughter.

Fuji giggled.

Tezuka didn't bother replying.

"No? Hm, well then, this must be fixed at once!"

"Atobe, I don't see why this is a problem," Tezuka deadpanned.

Atobe wasn't listening. "Yes, this must definitely be fixed. Don't fret, Tezuka! By the end of this month, ore-sama will make sure that you've taken all the Seigaku Regular's virginities!"

Fuji giggled. _Again._ Come to think of it, Tezuka realized Fuji had been doing a lot of that in the past few minutes.

"And Fuji will help, won't you Fuji?" Atobe didn't look over to Fuji, but Tezuka did. And that knowing, evil smile on Fuji's face spoke volumes.

"Saa…" Coming from Fuji, that was as good as a very strong, affirmative, bouncy yes. Tezuka had another strong urge to assign laps, but since Fuji technically hadn't said "yes" he couldn't do anything.

Tezuka sighed once more.

"Oh, for god's sake, will you _please_ stop sighing? You're already forty, you can't really afford to get any older so soon, Tezuka."

This time, most of the tennis team members joined Kikumaru and Momoshiro as they bellowed with laughter.

Atobe chuckled merrily.

Fuji giggled.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hm, don't we all just _love_ Fuji's giggles? **

**Anyway, so, please review! I know the chapter was really short, but I'm physically incapable of writing long chapters. I would space them out over days, but after about three hours, I forget why I was writing in the first place. So, to make up for that, I'll probably be updating this story twice (sometimes three times) a week. I hope you keep reading and reviewing as often as you can!**


	2. Old

**Sentiment 2 – Old**

It had been almost a week since Atobe had promised to send Tezuka to the cryptic pits of hell. To say that he was not looking forward to it would be a complete and total understatement.

However, more than even the promise to make him take away the virginities of all the regulars, Tezuka was more worried about Atobe's last comment. He _almost _sighed while remembering it.

_Tezuka sighed once more._

"_Oh, for god's sake, will you _please_ stop sighing? You're already forty, you can't really afford to get any older so soon, Tezuka." _

_This time, most of the tennis team members joined Kikumaru and Momoshiro as they bellowed with laughter. _

_Atobe chuckled merrily. _

_Fuji giggled._

That day, he'd just kept an impassive face and nodded lightly. Fuji had stopped giggling after a while, and at the end of practice, all the tennis club members had forgotten about the comment.

Tezuka had almost forgotten himself – until he saw Atobe leaving.

It had brought the memory crashing back down on his shoulders and he'd sighed. Tezuka was about chastise himself for sighing, and then for falling into Atobe's trap, and, after that, for listening to Atobe about being old, but Fuji had walked by just then. Giggling, just like he was during practice.

Inside, Tezuka was almost screaming with agony. All his insecurities from middle school came back as he thought about the prospect of being a forty year old among all these innocent fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen year olds. He had been mistaken for a teacher once or twice. Or multiple times a week. He wasn't _that_ old fashioned, was he?

He had tried to calm himself down into believing that he acted just like any boy his age would (though, granted, he knew he was a bit stricter on himself than other boys were).

Tezuka had chanted one thing to himself, over and over: I am _not_ old! I am nowhere _near_ being old! I am _definitely _not old!

In truth, though he wasn't as vain as Atobe, or even Echizen, Tezuka was vain. His vanity had sprouted from his pride that he'd spent his life developing. At some point in time, vanity had decided to join him. It was probably when he hit puberty.

And Tezuka stopped thinking once again. Even to himself, he sounded like an old man. What kind of teenager reflected on their faults and then blamed it on puberty?

Instinctively, Tezuka went over to his full body mirror to stare at himself.

He immediately saw evidence as to why almost half the school population fancied themselves in love with him. He knew he shared some of his fan girls with Fuji, Echizen, and Kikumaru, but the ones that he had were enough to inflate his head just a tiny bit.

As he was delved deeper and deeper into his physical looks and charm, the phone rang. Years of self-restraint made it possible for him not to jump at the noise, as his house had been perfectly silent before.

Sighing once more (damn it, he told himself right after), Tezuka walked to the handheld system and picked it up.

"Tezuka residence," he simply said.

There was a giggle on the other line.

"Fuji," Tezuka immediately recognized the giggle. "Do you need something?"

Fuji was one of the first people he'd ever given his number to, though he never expected Fuji to call him. And for a while, Fuji hadn't. The first time Fuji had called, Tezuka hadn't picked up (not recognizing the number). There was a waiting period of about two months before Fuji decided to call him again.

Over the years, Tezuka had learned that Fuji only called when there was something important he needed to discuss. Otherwise, he would just write a letter, walk to Tezuka's house, and deliver it to the front door. Tezuka had yet to figure out why the other bothered going to so much trouble.

Along with the important subject Fuji needed to discuss, there was usually teasing. There would be an hour of teasing before they approached the topic, a half hour of teasing during the topic's discussion, and another fifteen minutes after the end of the discussion. Because of that, the two often talked on the phone for about three hours.

"Hello, Tezuka-san. This is Fuji Syusuke, you know, from that school you go to, for teenagers? I simply wondered what a forty year old like you is doing at our school."

A while ago, Tezuka had wondered whether Fuji knew about his insecurities. Soon after, he'd found that Fuji not only knew about them, he _knew_ about them. And he'd taken to teasing Tezuka about them every chance he got.

"Fuji, for once, will you please actually get to the point before the next hour?"

Tezuka didn't expect Fuji to comply with his request (simply because Fuji never complied with _anything_ unless there was something in it for him), but Fuji simply changed the subject.

"Atobe-san called me today. He and I were discussing some plans regarding his wonderful idea."

There was a pause as Tezuka nodded, knowing that the other would know about his action.

"We have decided that the Rikkaidai Fuzoku and Fudomine teams will also be helping us out with this plan. So, don't be surprised if some people start showing up at our practices. He also asked me to remind you that the game's official end would be on the twenty-fourth of December. He said that you're going to have the time of your life on that night, and asked me to remind you not to forget about that date."

Tezuka sighed, reflexively.

"Do you know what's going to happen on that night, Fuji?"

He could practically hear Fuji's voice dripping with angelic malice, sarcasm and excitement, though his tone was perfectly neutral, as the latter firmly replied, "No, of course I don't. I have nothing to do with this because I am simply a messenger."

Tezuka sighed and Fuji giggled. The smiling tensai resumed his teasing of Tezuka and they chatted for a few hours. Tezuka had yet to figure out why he didn't just hang up of Fuji every time, like he did Inui.

"Now, I hope you have a wonderful evening, Tezuka-san, and please remind your son that skipping school is not an option. Don't forget about the twenty-fourth. Good night."

And the tensai hung up.

**TBC**

* * *

**So? What did you guys think? I realize that this was a pretty irrelevant chapter, but I just wanted to put it in there because I enjoyed writing it!**

**Anyway, I'm really grateful to my first review, and my first story alert/favorite people (you know who you are)! Thanks a lot!**

**Review, please! **


	3. Plans

**I think you will like the end of this chapter. :)**

* * *

Sentiment 3 – Plans

Atobe was waiting (not so patiently) for his newest guest to appear. He'd invited Fuji over to discuss their plans for making Tezuka succumb to his wishes, but Fuji was running late.

Sitting with him in the waiting room were Oshitari Yuushi and Kabaji. Oshitari was there because Atobe believed that Oshitari was just as capable at planning and being evil as Fuji was. Kabaji was there because Kabaji followed Atobe pretty much everywhere.

His butler knocked on the door and entered, soon after announcing, "Master Fuji Syusuke is here to see you, Keigo-bocchama." The man left the door open and walked out, almost at the same time as the tensai himself walked him.

Atobe immediately felt annoyed. He didn't particularly care if Fuji was a tensai because said tensai had made him wait for _five_ whole minutes before deciding to grace them with his presence.

"Ah, gomen. I met a lost black cat in the alleyway and had to give him directions. I then had to take a different path."

Atobe sighed while Oshitari rolled his eyes. He didn't doubt that that was exactly what Fuji had been doing, though why Fuji bothered he didn't. He treated the matter of Fuji having talked to a cat and put it off as something he didn't want to know.

They all sat down to start their discussion. Atobe got straight to the point.

"So, we're all here to make Tezuka take the virginities of Seigaku Regulars. But before we can figure out how to do that, we need to know how many of them are virgins. Fuji?"

Fuji smiled (wider than he was already was). "Saa…Let's see…I know that both Oishi and Eiji are virgins–"

"Really? How long have they been together? Almost six years, right?" Atobe burst out.

"They've been a team for six years, but they've only been together for three," Fuji simply stated before moving on to the other members. "Echizen and Momoshiro are also virgins. Kaidoh is too, but I think Inui is going to fix that for him. Taka-san has a girlfriend. Tezuka's a virgin too, last I checked."

Fuji paused and kept smiling. Atobe knew he was just daring them to ask.

Atobe was saved from any harm that might have overcome him by Oshitari's interference. "And what about you?"

The temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees. Fuji immediately turned to smile at Oshitari, and Atobe could see Oshitari just barely hold back a shiver.

"Saa…" was the boy wonder's simply reply.

Atobe quickly changed the subject. "So the old man's a virgin too, huh? Can't say I wasn't expecting that. Now, ore-sama thinks that we should leave the Golden Pair alone, since they kind of have their own thing going; Kaidoh and Kawamura too, because I can't see Tezuka and either of them together. So that leaves Momoshiro and Echizen."

In his head, he filled in the last person – Fuji. Who, apparently, had a different idea.

"Leave the Golden Pair alone, huh?" was all he said, but it was enough to make Atobe wince in annoyance.

The people in the room sat down closer together to discuss their plans. Atobe went along with his original plan, but he knew that Fuji would involve the Golden Pair somehow.

When Fuji finally left his house, Atobe immediately felt warmer. Oshitari had tagged along with the tensai, though Atobe had no idea why. True, he enjoyed using Fuji's skills throughout his plan to ensure his own victory, but Fuji was one of those people who you were never really sure whether they were on your side or not.

More than him, Atobe knew that Fuji could control this game at anytime he wanted to.

* * *

Tezuka had walked over to the Echizen household for a match, and expected nothing more.

He was greeted, first and foremost, by Echizen's cat – Karupin was his name, if he remembered correctly. The Himalayan puffball meowed at him and then rubbed himself against his leg.

He had expected that, since it had happened the last few times he'd been here. Next, usually, Echizen would come after Karupin and not be surprised at all to see Tezuka, like he had been expected.

Tezuka waited for a few moments, but when no one came to greet him, he assumed that no one was home. The Echizens did have a habit of leaving their doors unlocked.

He was about to leave when he heard a crash coming from the direction of Echizen's (Ryoma's) room. It was followed by some loud cursing and then all was quiet again. He decided to check whether Echizen was okay.

As he got closer and closer to the top of the stairs, Tezuka heard a very interesting sound – a moan.

So, Echizen is hurt, he reasoned with himself.

And Tezuka almost ran to Echizen's door – he walked _very _quickly instead – and stopped. This time, he'd heard another moan, followed by a weak, breathy "yes!"

He was confused. Wasn't the boy hurt? Then why was he murmuring yes?

Tezuka had opened the door just slightly when Echizen's voice reached his ears once more. Echizen got as close to screaming as he ever would when he yelled out "buchou" came all over his sheets.

**TBC**

* * *

**So? Review please!**

**And, if you haven't already, please check out my other story - Baby.**


End file.
